1. Field of the Inventions
This invention relates to units that may be used in place of traditional burning of wood logs in a fireplace and more particularly to a unit that may burn a non-toxic fuel and produce an illusion of burning logs at the same time.
2. Prior Art
Units that simulate burning in a fireplace have been known and in use for many years.
One early fireplace simulation unit is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,740. This unit includes a grate covered with a light diffusing material. In a compartment below the grate is a light source provided with a flicker fan. When energized, these produce an illusion of flickering flames in the light diffusing material. Additionally, the unit has an electric heating element for warming ambient air in the room in which the unit is placed.
A more recent fireplace simulation unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,189. This unit includes a set of partial artificial logs spaced apart for placement of wire brackets. These brackets hold ornamental strips having flame-like shapes. Aligning with these strips within each of the lower logs is a light bulb. In a housing assembly positioned below the logs is a fan unit and an electric heating element. When the unit is in use, the fan blows air over the heating element to circulate warmed air and over the ornamental strips causing a rippling movement of such. Light from the bulbs in turn reflects from the rippling strips to produce an illusion of flame between the logs.
A still more recent fireplace simulation unit is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,905 issued to the same inventor as the herein disclosed invention. This recent unit includes a fuel cell for cans of gel alcohol that may be burned safely in a room without ventilation. This cell is hidden from view by a set of artificial logs. The fuel cell is supported by a grate which in turn is carried by a base. Below the grate in a top surface of the base is an opening covered by an amber colored glass piece. Small pieces of rock in turn cover the glass piece. In the base below the glass piece is a light source. During use alcohol in the fuel cell cans may be ignited to produce heat. Additionally, the light may be energized to illuminate upward and produce an illusion that the rock pieces are glowing coals.